Ayuda de hermanas
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Mary ha notado a Kitty ausente desde que se fueron sus hermanas, pero no va a dejar que eso siga así, tendrá que animar a su hermana


_**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio pertenecen a Jane Austen_

* * *

_Este fic está dedicado con todo mi amor y cariño a **Muselina** (no sé si tiene un apellido, creo que durante un tiempo tuvo Black, pero bueno, no pasa nada, lo esencial del nick está puesto), es mi regalo de reyes. Sé que no se me da bien escribir cosas de O&P, pero me he esforzado mucho y espero que te guste. Te he querido dedicar este one-shot porque eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido este año, fangirlear contigo de TLBD ha sido una de las cosas más divertidas del mundo y eres una persona muy dulce que se merece este regalo y cien más_

* * *

_Ayuda de hermanas_

Kitty Bennet era una chica sencilla, no necesitaba mucho para sonreír, adoraba pasear por Brighton, correr por toda la casa enseñándole a todos sus ocupantes lo bien que le sentaban los diferentes vestidos y hablar sin parar durante horas y horas, pero Mary ha notado que últimamente su hermana está muy decaída, incluso estuvo a punto de quedarse una noche en casa con el señor Bennet en vez de ir a un baile, cosa que era inconcebible para la Kitty que Mary conocía. Los señores Bennet, dándose cuenta del cambio que había experimentado su hija, intentaron hablar con ella sobre el tema. Lo que terminó con una discusión entre la muchacha y su madre.

Mary no sabía que hacer, normalmente se apartaría y dejaría que Jane, Lizzie o Lydia intentasen arreglar los problemas de su hermana; pero ellas ya se habían ido, la única que quedaba era ella. Podía escribirle a alguna de ellas pero estaban a una distancia considerable, lo que significaba que tardarían mucho en contestarle y Mary no podía seguir viendo a la muchacha así. El problema es que ella no sabía la razón por la que estaba así y mucho menos sabía consolar a la gente, no era una de sus habilidades. Lo máximo que podía hacer era darle apoyo moral, así que se pasaba todas las horas del día junto a su hermana, a la cual no parecía molestarle—y eso era extraño porque a ella no solía agradarle que la gente revolotease a su alrededor sin una razón concreta—.

Pasada una semana, Mary empezó a preocuparse de verdad, Kitty no había ido a Brighton en una semana, y tampoco había mostrado interés en ir cuando se lo propuso su madre. Cosa que si era realmente extraña. Así que la muchacha decidió que la única manera que tenía de saber la causa de la depresión de su hermana era mediante la observación y la comparación, o al menos, esa era la única manera que ella dominaba. Tras varias sesiones de estudio, Mary creyó descubrir la causa del terrible estado en el que se encontraba su hermana.

Lo que sentía su hermana era nostalgia.

En cuanto se dio cuenta empezó a atar cabos. Kitty, aún siendo mayor que Lydia, siempre había estado muy unida a ella, como si fuese su gemela y ahora ella se había casado y se había ido a vivir con un caballero del ejército. También le tenía un gran cariño a Jane, que siempre la animaba cuando estaba deprimida, ella la ayudó cuando Lydia se fue de casa, pero ella también se había casado y se había marchado. Y la última, Lizzy, la que, aún sin ser su preferida, siempre tenía palabras de ánimo y anécdotas que contar que siempre hacían reír a su hermana pequeña, y claro, ella también se había ido. Solo quedaba ella, Mary Bennet, la que raramente hacía reír a alguien, la que no era nada guapa y aquella que odiaba todo encuentro social en el que hubiese más de una docena de personas.

Pero aún así tenía que ayudar a su hermana, no podía verla así de decaida.

—Kitty, vamos a dar una vuelta por Brighton, los tíos nos han invitado a comer— dijo Mary una mañana dirigiéndose a su hermana.

Esta, que se acababa de despertar, la miró restregándose los ojos y murmurando una excusa para no tener que ir. Pero contrariamente a lo que dictaba su carácter calmado e imperturbable la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia su habitación, donde la obligó a vestirse. Kitty abrumada por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermana, la obedeció en todo lo que decía y en menos de una hora ya se encaminaban las dos muchachas hacia Brighton.

Kitty no habló en todo el camino, iba mirando al suelo como si temiese tropezarse con una rama, cosa que sería bastante extraña porque Kitty no era nada torpe. Mary harta de aquel silencio incómodo decidió sacar algún tema de conversación y como no encontró otro por más que buscó decidió que debía abordar el tema que llevaba tantas semanas planteándose.

—Kitty, te he notado algo decaída estas últimas semanas—empezó la chica intentando no ser muy brusca—, sé porque es.

—No, Mary, no intentes hacerte la inteligente, no lo sabes. Todo el mundo cree que por las únicas cosas que a mi juicio merece la pena afligirse es por cuestiones de casamientos y vestidos. Y no es así. Preferiría no hablar de este tema— por mucho que la muchacha había intentado no ser brusca había conseguido enfadar a su hermana.

—Yo también las echo de menos ¿sabes? También eran mis hermanas.

—Si, claro que lo eran, ¿y no te sientes deprimida? ¿Cómo si te hubiesen abandonado en esa casa sin ofrecerte ni siquiera una mano para ayudarte a salir de ella? Pasaba cada hora del día con Lydia y ahora me ha dejado sola, sin siquiera ayudarme a salir de mi situación de soltera. Es como si me hubiese utilizado el tiempo que estaba aquí para después irse sin importarle, lo más mínimo, mis sentimientos.

—A mi también me han dejado sola, sigo en mi posición de soltera. Pero no por eso me he hundido en la más honda miseria, sigo haciendo mis actividades cotidianas y les escribo a Jane y a Lizzie una vez al mes. Todavía me tienes a mi, sé que no es mucho, pero es algo.

—Cuando tú te cases harás lo mismo que ellas, ni siquiera mirarás atrás para ver a tu pobre hermana pequeña. Ignorarás sus gritos mientras ella se hunde en la miseria. Sois todas iguales.

—¿Crees, verdaderamente, que yo conseguiré casarme antes que tú? Mírate, Kitty, tus facciones son perfectas y tus gustos, los que debe tener una dama. En cambio yo no soy así, dudo que ningún hombre quiera casarme conmigo. Si fuésemos ricos, tal vez me casaría con un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero en nuestra situación económica y social. No lo veo factible.

Kitty abrió la boca por el asombro, su hermana Mary nunca se había sincerado así con ella, ni con nadie, o al menos que ella supiese. Antes de hacer nada le dio un abrazo, que pilló por sorpresa a su hermana mayor.

—Gracias, Mary, ¿sabes? Estoy segura de que tú no me vas a abandonar— dijo todavía sin soltarla del abrazo. Mary sonrió, cuando se soltaron Kitty dio un pequeño salto y tiró de la mano de su hermana— ¡Vamos a Brighton! Dentro de poco cerrarán las tiendas y al menos quiero comprarme una cinta.

_**Nota de autora:** querida Muse, creo que los personajes me han salido terriblemente OoCs, pero Nalnya lo leyó y me aseguró que no (así que si los encuen_

* * *

_tras OoCs la culpa para ella xD)_


End file.
